


Serenade

by daisy_illusive



Series: NCT Drabbles 17 (HaeChan Edition) [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 03:23:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11912187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisy_illusive/pseuds/daisy_illusive
Summary: DongHyuck acaba pasando la noche en la comisaría después de haberle cantado una serenata al chico que le gusta.





	Serenade

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [NCTprompts_VI](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCTprompts_VI) collection. 



> —Seguro que nadie sabe de este ship, pero son demasiado bonitos y cuquis y tontos y me los comía a besos si pudiera.  
> —Trato de no ver a los bebés con ojos de shipper porque son mis bebés, pero cuando me encontré el prompt no pude evitar reírme lo más grande y reclamarlo porque magnífico. Espero que os guste.

          —¿Nombre? —le preguntó el hombre que se encontraba detrás del escritorio, preparado para teclear lo que le respondiera y mirando la pantalla del ordenador de sobremesa.

          —Lee DongHyuck —contestó el chico e inmediatamente, el hombre comenzó a teclear.

          —¿Fecha de nacimiento?

          —Seis de junio del dos mil —respondió automáticamente, mirando a su alrededor, esperando que en cualquier momento apareciera su hermano mayor para recogerlo y llevárselo a casa.

          —Bien… sabes que esto no es una ficha policial al uso, ¿verdad? —le cuestionó el policía, haciendo que DongHyuck se volviera a enfocar en él—. Es solo como una advertencia para que no vuelvas a hacer nada parecido otra vez —el chico asintió levemente—. No has cometido un delito grave ni nada por el estilo, de hecho, en mi opinión no es algo por lo que debas estar aquí, pero a estas horas de la madrugada no se puede hacer ruido en la calle.

          —Lo siento mucho —murmuró—. No volverá a suceder.

          —Eso está bien —dijo el hombre—. Voy a hacerte unas cuantas preguntas más y después te voy a dar un folio en el que tendrás que escribir una reflexión por lo que has hecho mientras llega tu tutor legal.

 

          DongHyuck asintió a todo lo que el policía le dijo y después contestó lo mejor que pudo todas las preguntas que éste le hizo para terminar con aquello lo más rápido posible. Si su hermano llegaba pronto, puede que incluso saliera de aquella comisaría antes de que empezara a amanecer, algo que agradecería muchísimo, porque, después de todo, seguía sin entender por qué tenía que estar allí —y sobre todo, seguía sin entender por qué estaba solo él allí cuando el “delito” que había cometido no lo había cometido solo—. DongHyuck simplemente le había dado rienda suelta a su amor y había organizado una serenata bajo la ventana del chico del que llevaba perdidamente enamorado muchos años.

 

          Puede que organizarla a las dos de la madrugada no hubiera sido una genial idea porque el chico tenía vecinos y éstos habían sido los que habían llamado a la policía. Pero DongHyuck había estado tan ensimismado cantándole todas las canciones de amor que había practicado en las semanas anteriores, todas aquellas que expresaban lo que sentía por él, que ni se había dado cuenta de aquello y solo cuando había visto cómo su amigo Jeno —aquel que lo había ayudado en su serenata— cogía su guitarra y salía corriendo sin mirar atrás y sin preocuparse de lo que le pudiera pasar a DongHyuck. Cuando el lunes llegara al instituto le iba a caer una buena por haberlo abandonado, pero en aquellos momentos el chico no estaba preocupado por eso.

 

          Realmente, DongHyuck no estaba preocupado por estar en una comisaría retenido por alboroto público de madrugada, ni tampoco por lo que su hermano mayor le pudiera decir cuando lo recogiera… DongHyuck estaba preocupado por cuál iba a ser la respuesta de JaeMin.

 

          Desde que se había cambiado de instituto, un par de años atrás, y había tenido que hacer amigos nuevos y acercarse a los demás chicos del centro, había tenido a JaeMin. El chico estaba en su clase y era muy encantador, siempre haciendo bromas y sonriendo, siempre tratando de que todo fuera bien cuando él se encontraba presente; aquello fue lo que lo atrajo de él y por eso DongHyuck no dudó en acercarse a él y en pedirle que fuera su amigo. Desde entonces, habían sido los mejores amigos y DongHyuck poco a poco había comenzado a desarrollar por él aquel sentimiento que iba más allá de la amistad.

 

          Quizás lo que había hecho aquella noche había sido una completa locura y JaeMin no quisiera volver a saber de él nunca más… o quizás obtuviera una respuesta afirmativa a su declaración, algo que lo haría el chico de diecisiete años más feliz del mundo.

 

          Con aquello rondando su mente, DongHyuck escribió una “sincera carta de disculpa en la que reflexionaba sobre lo mal que estaba lo que había hecho” y después se la entregó al policía y esperó sentado en una esquina al menos otra hora más sin hacer nada más que recorrer con sus ojos la comisaría porque el móvil se le había quedado sin batería hasta que su hermano apareció por el lugar finalmente. El mayor le dedicó una mirada desaprobatoria y DongHyuck entendió con ésta que en casa le iba a caer una buena regañina, pero justo después de aquella mirada, su hermano se lanzó a darle un abrazo muy fuerte.

 

          —Sabes que cuando me han llamado de la policía me he asustado mucho porque creía que te había pasado algo muy malo, ¿verdad? —le dijo—. Y también sabes que estaba en la otra punta de la cuidad trabajando y que he venido lo más rápido que he podido, ¿no? —DongHyuck asintió a ambas cosas—. Siento que hayas tenido que pasar tanto rato aquí solo… y ya me contarás en casa qué es eso de que estabas cantando una serenata —su hermano se separó de él y le esbozó una sonrisa cálida—. Hablo con el policía un momento y nos vamos a casa, ¿vale? Ve saliendo.

 

          DongHyuck hizo lo que su hermano le dijo y se levantó del banco en el que había estado sentado la última hora de su vida para después salir de aquel lugar por fin, viendo cómo su hermano mayor se acercaba al policía con el que había estado antes tratando para dejar constancia de que era su tutor y que había ido a por él. Caminó por los pasillos de las dependencias después hasta llegar a la salida e inspiró el aire contaminado de la ciudad —cerrando sus ojos incluso— como si fuera aire fresco de mitad del campo, como si llevara sin disfrutar del aire y de la libertad años en lugar de media noche. El chico sonrió y después abrió sus ojos, encontrándose al hacerlo a JaeMin frente a él, en la acera, justo donde los escalones que llevaban a la puerta de la comisaría comenzaban, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

 

          El corazón de DongHyuck comenzó a latir rápidamente y sintió cómo sus orejas se volvían completamente rojas. JaeMin estaba allí, frente a él, esperando a que saliera de la comisaría, seguramente para decirle algo importante que no podía esperar y solo había dos opciones: o lo iba a mandar a la mierda o le iba a decir que sí. Con sus piernas temblando como si fueran gelatina, DongHyuck comenzó a bajar las escaleras hasta que se quedó parado frente al otro y se aclaró la voz para poder hablar.

 

          —¿Q-qué… haces aquí? —preguntó.

          —Estaba esperando a que salieras —contestó el chico—. Me daba algo de miedo entrar, pero quería estar por aquí.

          —¿Por… qué? —cuestionó DongHyuck, con su corazón todavía más acelerado, tan acelerado, que sentía que en cualquier momento le podía dar un ataque.

          —Porque quería hablar contigo —respondió JaeMin—. Quería dar una respuesta a la serenata por la que has acabado aquí… una respuesta afirmativa.

          —¿Qué?

          —Me han gustado mucho las canciones que me has cantado —aclaró—, casi tanto como tú me gustas, así que, si con la serenata me estabas pidiendo que saliera contigo, la respuesta es sí.

 

          El corazón de DongHyuck dejó de latir por unos segundos y después volvió a hacerlo con la misma fuerza que antes mientras su mente procesaba las palabras que le había dicho JaeMin. El chico le había dicho que sí, que sí quería salir con él, que también le gustaba… y tal como había predicho que sucedería si eso pasaba, DongHyuck se sintió el chico de diecisiete años más feliz del mundo, así que no pudo evitar lanzarse a los brazos de JaeMin para abrazarlo fuertemente repitiéndole varias veces lo mucho que le gustaba.

 


End file.
